


With You

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, but it’d been a rough week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html) for [](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/profile)[emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/) 's prompt of Jared/Jensen just something christmasy please and thank you

 

 

He was tired and just wanted a shower and his bed.  What he had to do was celebrate the holidays at some bar with the crew.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, but it’d been a rough week.

He put on his best smile.  “I’m ready to go.”

Jensen took one look at him and nodded.  “Yeah.”

Jared dozed in the car, trusting Jensen to get them there but when he opened his eyes he was home.

“Jensen?”

“I’d rather sit in front of the Christmas tree and celebrate with you,” Jensen said as he kissed him sweetly.


End file.
